


Moving On Over Her

by HiddlesPirate



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Language, Oral, Sex, Sexual Content, Threats, explicit - Freeform, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a secret that she's been hiding from her co-workers at the magazine she works for, getting herself the name the Hiddleston Stalker. But with her secret revealed, she is thrown into the sights of an jealous woman who wants her out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On Over Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. It's been a while but I have a new story. I would just like to say now before you read it, some may think my description of Elizabeth Olsen is a bitchy move. I for one, am not one of her biggest fans, and I appreciate her work and her private life. My description of her shows no reflection of how I view the woman, it is simply that is her character in the story. Please no haters.
> 
> Thanks,  
> HiddlesPirate

'Hey, isn't Tom just so freaking cute?' I heard from a stall beside me, as I hid from the camera flashes and million and one group of extremely loud voices outside the bathroom door.  
'Yes, and such a sweetheart!' I rolled my eyes, behind my glasses, knowing I would have to retreat from my hidey-hole at some point. I didn't like to be seen at premieres and shoots where Tom Hiddleston was concerned. I was young in journalism and wanted to make a big impression on the people I interviewed, for the right reasons. But whenever the British heart-throb stepped in front of my camera and microphone, I somehow became a dripping paddle of fangirl before him. And he knew my secret. I had to wait, stay and watch his performance, when he knew what I really wanted to be doing. Good thing I had a semi distant dildo at my hotel room waiting for me, cause if I had to listen to his velvet, soulful, panty-dropping tune one more time today, I would need to have it filling me the minute I stepped through the door. I blushed at the thought and bolted from my cubical, moving to face the mirror and wash my sweaty hands.  
'Come on, you, he's just another famous person you have been asked to interview, again,' I told myself, knowing that I was called the Hiddleston Stalker back at the office as I pulled on my red bodycon to make sure everything was covered. I hadn't intended on it being a regular gig; a few months ago, when I started, I walked in on the end of an heated meeting between the big boss and the last person to interview Tom which ended in her being fired. I had simply asked if I could try and repair to link and bond between the magazine and Mr Hiddleston, landing my first interview which was done with shaking hands as I asked my idol questions, not just the same old questions that he had answered over and over but new ones about advice he would give young actors and the like. Jonas, the camera man that had been picked for me, had told me that I would be toast in the morning when the boss saw the interview and realised I had gone off script. And he was right; the next morning, as the boss roared at me, spit flying, about how I was a disgrace to the company, I was definitely toast, but then his phone rang. He answered and looked at me, saying that I was and that he wanted to apologise before he was cut off. He waited before he introduced himself to Mr Hiddleston directly, wanting to apologise before he was cut off again. I winced, he hated being cut out as I tried not to beg the ground to open up and swallow me whole. He listened, frowning as I waited before thanking him, assuring him that he was on to it, before he hung up and looked at me. 'I don't know what he sees in you; you're quiet, you can't dress to look like you belong here, you have a monoboob, your hair is an unruly disaster and unpleasant. But he wants you to be the only one from our company to interview him.' I looked down out my low cut dress, the cups built into it pushing my boobs into two very obvious moulds peeking over the top of the dress, and the curls I had struggled to do something with the fallen tentacles to frame my face. Well, it was as good as it was going to get, I thought before I stepped out of the bathroom in to the screams. 

'You're cutting it very fine,' my cameraman, Jonas, pointed out, as I shook my head, silently telling him I was semi composed for the interview. 'Well you better be because I'm rolling in three, two.' There was a beat before I heard the camera start to record, moments before...  
'Oh, hello again, how are you, darling?' I heard Tom's voice beside me as I felt a hand, his hand, on my semi bare shoulder, gently tugging me into his sweet musky chest with a kiss on the top of my head, his voice filled with cheeky and sarcastic knowing. I blushed and smiled, trying to stay composed and professional as I turned to looked up at him, seeing his tired eyes glow a little as he looked down at me.  
'I'm well, thank you, Tom, how are you? You look exhausted,' I said, as I pulled back and felt my brow crinkle in disapproval. He chuckled, 'Well, you should know, Little One, you've been to all of my events.' I blushed, as I felt Jonas's eyes burning into my back. I certainly hadn't worked all of his events in the last two and a half months, which I'm sure only fuelled the idea that I was the Hiddleston Stalker in Jonas's mind. I smiled.  
'Well, you're the one who wakes up and goes to the gym instead of sleeping in before Luke calls you,' I winced as I remembered this was on camera and he chuckled. 'Well, how else am I supposed to tease my favourite reporter when she is sipping her morning tea at the gym cafe writing up her kink.... Her stories and the paper work I ask her to do for me?' I blushed again, elbowing him gently as he laughed and squeezed my shoulder.  
'Do you mind if I start the interview?' I asked as he chuckled.  
'Go for it, darling,' he said, kissing the top of my head again before we both let ourselves slip into our professional persona.

Near the end of the interview, Elizabeth Olsen stepped into the frame and they finished the interview together. I felt my blood boil as I watched her hands on him, possessive enough to be flirtatious, but definitely friendzone enough to see that it was for show. But I also noticed that Tom was stiff to her touch, stiffer than he had been in the last two or so months. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, as I thanked them, Tom stepping forward and hugging me as he whispered in my ear, 'I know you hate parties, darling, I'll come find you'. They moved on down the line, for the interviews as I conducted my final few for the magazine and the exclusive website content before Jonas started to break down his equipment, so he could move the lights to his hire car and pull out his lighter, more manoeuvrable camera for the concert. He looked at me, cocking his eyebrow.  
'His favourite reporter, huh?' Jonas said, as I knelt to pick up my things.  
'Shut up, Jonas,' I replied, trying to ignore to burn on my cheeks and the wet between my thighs.  
'So that's where you've been going. You've been following Mr. Hiddleston around on his press tour. That is stalkerish,' he said, pulling the light from the stand and placing it in the travel bag. I stood up, hurt by the snide teasing in his tone.  
'Yes, I have been, quote, following Mr. Hiddleston, end quote. But not because I'm stalking him. He asked if I wanted to be his PA, work alongside Luke so I could cover him when he had to work with his other clients. Tom invited me inside, how do you think we have the exclusive rights to the entire show, and party?' Jonas's eyes widened as he dropped the stand, letting it slide home where it caught his finger. He swore in pain before he looked at me again.  
'You're working with the actor?' he asked as I nodded.  
'Yes, because I want to travel, I want to be in the industry, working alongside actors and Tom actually asked me what I want in my career. I wasn't going to lie to him about what I want, not when I got so damn lucky to be offered the position in the first place.' 

I picked up my things and made my way passed the general media carpet to the invited guests only area. A security guard stopped me asking to see my guest pass, and I showed him the press pass which was stamped with 'Guest of T. Hiddleston'. The guard smiled, knowing that the star didn't just invite camera crew into the party, and he let me in, saying the media had been trying to get in before they were allowed. I smiled, blushing, replying that we had been asked to film by Tom himself, before I moved into the hall and towards the throng of partying celebrities. Most of the guests were already inside, drinking up the country music and the free booze, but just as Tom had guessed, I wasn't in a partying mood so I took a seat in the dark down a secluded hall off to the side where I couldn't be a disgrace to Tom. I knew that was what the rumour was going around, that I was a disgrace to my employer, I thought as I slipped my work gear under the seat and leaned back against the wall. But I knew differently, I just didn't want to give whoever was fuel the rumours the gasoline to ignite Tom as well, as I sat there, thinking about all the times I had spent with Tom; the nights out, the early mornings that followed. The jokes, that smile, his touch.

'There you are,' I heard that oh-so-luxurious voice coo gently, as foot falls announced his approach. I jumped and looked up to see Tom, his jacket undone, his hands filled with two liquor glasses of amber liquid as he stood in his naturally wide stance. I smiled up at him and patted the seat beside me, an offer he seemed to take generously as he handed me one of the glasses. He raised his glass to me and nodded in a silent cheers before he took a sip, leading me to follow suit, feeling the warm Irish fire water trickle down my throat. 

We sat in silence for a short while, my head lulling onto his shoulder as the fingers of his free hand strayed to waive with mine.  
'Why were you so jealous of Lizzy touching me?' He asked softly, as I watched our joined hands.  
'Because I've been watching, Tom, I've seen the way she treats you, like a cat toying with a mouse. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. Thousands of your fans, as crazy as they are, have noticed too. People accuse men of being sleazy and sending mixed messages, but women do it just as well. I just wish it wouldn't happen to you,' I whispered my reply, deciding to keep the fact I had noticed his stiffness toward his costar. I felt him staring at me as I looked out the window into the black.  
'What would you do?'  
'I'd be there for you, supporting you all the way, hold you for no reason, kiss you for no reason. It wouldn't be off and on million times over.'

I felt his finger tuck under my chin and he gently turned my head.  
'Good,' he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. His lips were so soft and he tasted like strong Jameson, telling me he had had an earlier shot of courage before he had ditched Luke to find me. His tongue flicked out against my lips, and I whimpered, placing my hand on his thigh as I turned into him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as I moved in closer, our thighs pressing together.

'I want you to be mine,' he whispered, against my lips, a hand splayed on my back as the other cupped my head. I felt myself start to pant as the kiss changed into something more. More heated, more passionate, more ravenous. I nodded with a muffled 'mmhmm' as my fingers grazed his bulge and gasped. A picture's worth a thousands words, but I could only muster two. Holy and shit.  
'You're so hard,' I whispered as he groaned loudly.  
'That's nothing compared to the hard on I got in London during the GQ magazine shot, when I saw you in those tiny denim shorts and that "I love Tom Hiddleston, Get over it" singlet,' he panted, causing me to blush as he ducked in to nibble my ear. 'After that first interview of your, I had asked Luke to track you down and tell me what he thought about hiring you, but he knew I wanted to see you again. And then you were there and it took all my strength not to drag you back to the changing room, rip aside those tiny little jeans, pull down that singlet and fuck you into the door until it was splinters and my new suit was drowned.' I stared up at him; that was two and half months ago, when he had asked if I would work for him, if I would help control what got out to the media as his Personal Assistant. He had been so nice and charming, telling me that I wouldn't have to leave my job if I didn't want to and that I would work along side Luke and his team, just being a true gentleman, a friend. Something I didn't have at the magazine. I had almost made it no secret that I wanted him, but I was giddy to know that he wanted me too. 

I hummed, spreading my legs slightly so he could his big hand between my thighs, humming louder as the tip of his finger caressed my clit, while the glass slip from my hand and hit the carpet.  
'I want you under my tongue,' he whispered, as I moaned, taking a firmer grip on his cock.  
'Ooooh I want that too, baby,' I whimpered as I made to unzip his trousers, his commando shaft trying to escape past the button. I unlooped the belt and popped the obstructing button before I pulled his thick shaft free, stroking him as I licked my lips.  
'What are you... Oh, good god,' he finished, as I dropped my head and took his cock as deep as I could. I hummed happily at his sudden breathlessness, placing his hand on the back of my neck as I started to bob on his cock, tasting his musk, his sweet luxurious musk, on my tongue. I curled my tongue around his base, lapping at his taught skin, caressing the stiff rod at the underside. His fingers weaved themselves in my loosening hair, pulling on the thick strands tight.  
'Oh god yes, it's been awhile, I've wanted you for ages, to feel you,' he muttered, his other hand tucking up stray strands as I tasted a salty seed on his tip.  
'I'm so close, beautiful.' I moaned, nodding my head to tell him to cum, and in the darkness he grunted, spilling into my mouth, over my tongue. I moaned, swallowing him down til the last drop before I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were hooded and his grin was lazy and content, as he pulled me into a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of him on my tongue.

'I think it's time to return the favour,' he whispered against my lips. A small throat clearing made us both groan as he lay his forehead on my shoulder.  
'Shit, now,' he moaned, as I turned my head slightly to kiss his lips.  
'I think you have to go be famous,' I whispered, as he kissed me again.  
'I think you are right,' he replied, kissing me once more before he stood, tucking himself in as I looked to see Luke turn his back and step on to an angle to give us a little privacy. Tom knelt, dragging out my work gear as I moved to sit like a lady, but he stopped me as he spread my thighs and kissed the insides of them. I felt his tongue caress my skin as he made his way up them, his hands pushing my legs over his shoulders before his thumbs slipped under the sides of my body con. The tight red material bunched at the top of my thighs as he looked up at me from between my legs, grinning slyly up at me.  
'You think I can make you cum before Luke comes back,' he muttered, licking his lips as he pulled aside my thong and buried his face in my most private of parts. I choked on my answer, grabbing hold of his short curls and leaned my head back against the wall, taking in the feeling of his velvet tongue loving my lady parts. I felt as he twisted his tip around my clit and I fought against the groan that threatened to break free, a whimper taking it's place. I shook as my toes pointed and the stilettos dug into the back of his crisp jacket. He moaned, wrapping his arms around my thighs, pressing his hand against the front of my pussy as his thumb pressed against my nib and he pushed two fingers deep inside me. I cried out, throwing my head back hard into the wall, the pain nothing compared to the ecstasy he was stirring inside me faster and faster as I felt his fingers spread me apart and his tongue enter me. I couldn't take it anymore, and I snuck a look down; the sight of him there, looking up at me hungrily, feeling his fingers caressing my hole as his tongue darted in and out, his breathy groan hitting my wet. I exploded, letting my juices flow over his tongue as I writhed and tossed in pleasure. 

I felt him gently lower my feet to the ground as I came down from my high, feeling a light something being set on the seat beside me. I watched him as he stood, leaning over me to pull me up with him in his arms.  
'How's your head,' he asked, quickly and I sighed, nuzzling his chest before he leaned down and kissed me heatedly, passionately as something hard pressed into my belly. I gasped, and he grinned against my lips, before he pulled back.  
'You just wait, little one, after the performance we may not even make it to the hotel room,' he whispered, as I smiled.  
'Good thing I'm a groupie then,' I replied as he kissed me again. 

'Will you two hurry up,' Luke's voice echoed down the hall as Tom smiled, chuckling against my lips.  
'We had better hurry up,' we both whispered as we separated, Tom's hands fixing my dress as I fixed his hair, collar and tie. We didn't bother with my hair, knowing it's unruliness wasn't going to draw any attention as Tom picked up my work bag and wrapped his other arm around my waist. Luke looked at us as we approached.  
'Finally,' he exclaimed, both of us looking at each other before looking back at the publicist. 'Seriously, the heated stares the two of you have been giving each other and the sexual tension between you has made me so horny, I would fuck her. I am surprised you two lasted so long, especially when I know you two have spent every possible moment together. Jesus, I'm not blind.' I blushed as Tom laughed, I would never get over that cheeky school boy laugh of his.  
'Tom, seriously, you need to go see the band,' Luke said, as Tom nodded, still smiling as he turned me in his arms and kissed me gently.  
'So long as you'll be mine,' he whispered, my eyes watering as I nodded. 'Good, now no tears.' He kissed away the traitorous few and I pushed him gently, giggling.  
'Go, I have work to do,' I said, as he winked and made his leave, leaving me and Luke in the hall.  
'I mean it though, I could see you two happening the day I asked you to meet us for that photoshoot, and you turned up casually with your friends and looked like the other fangirls. The moment he started asking you about your interests, I knew he was interested, and you invited him to dinner with your mates. I pushed him to go, he was worried he would say something stupid. By that stage, you had told me that if you had known he was going to be there, you would have changed your shirt at least, so I told him that he couldn't be as embarrassed as you were with your shirt.' I smiled; Tom had come to dinner with my friends, Kerri and Shannen, and myself. I watched Luke followed Tom with a smug, I-knew-it-and-neither-of-you-fuckers-believed-me look on his face. 

\----------------

After I had touched up my makeup and hair, gathering the shreds of my professional persona in the process, I headed into the party for the first time. The music was loud, the lights were bright and dark all at the same time; this wasn't my thing. But I was ultimately here for Tom, even if work was my official reason. I found Jonas who had been given a film podium and tripod to set up with.  
'Hey, there you are,' he said, his tone different than he had ever spoken to me before. It was full of respect. 'Where did you go? Rumour's circulating that Mr Hiddleston is hiding and not wanting to do the show.' I rolled my eyes, kneeling to plug in the power lead to the podium floor before taping the lead to the tripod to keep it out of the way.  
'No, Tom was just getting some head, I mean, just getting into the head space,' I said, over the roar of the party. I felt a hand on my back, not quite on my shoulder and I turned to see Luke. I leaned in a little to tell him he had my attention.  
'Tom wants you to get some photos, personal ones for him to keep, giving to the band and the like,' he said, as I nodded.  
'Tell him he have my camera and I'll be out there in a few minutes,' I replied, 'just going over Mag things.' Luke nodded and patted my back, introducing himself to Jonas before heading backstage. I stood and Jonas looked at me, stunned.  
'What?' I asked, nervous under his gaze.  
'Two and a half months working with him, and he has nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for you,' he replied, 'you wouldn't find people who had been at the magazine for two and a half years with that much respect.' I smiled.  
'I don't do much, I bring coffee or tea, I do his interview appointments and I read his interview questions, make sure he's wake and presentable. When Luke's away, I do more, but it's not too bad. I do a lot of what Luke does, but I'm also a friend. That's what matters,' I said, as I touched his shoulder. 'So the brief is the concert, then moving through crowd, getting the reaction from the crowd. Boss man said he'll be happy with 5 good interviews so if we make it 7 we should have the opinion to pick and choose.'  
'Why do you stay?' Jonas asked. I looked at him, confused as he repeated the question.  
'Oh, because um, because,' I couldn't find an answer. Why do I stay at the magazine, the single most miserable place I've ever been in my life? 'Because I guess I feel I have to stick this one out. My family think I'm a flake, flitting from job to job.'  
'Has he offered you full time work?' Jonas asked, as I looked over at the stage.  
'Yeah, I took it, and he offered to give me time around my hours at the magazine,' I replied. Jonas shook his head.  
'Take the job with him. You're happy, a different person around him. Write up your article and send it through, I'll tell the boss you've left,' he said, with a nod as I blushed, feeling a smile slip onto my lips. 'Now you have to go work.'

I nodded, smiling as he helped me off the podium and I waived my way through the crowd backstage, the security guard checking my pass as Tom grabbed my hand and called through the curtain 'she's with me'. I was dragged through the black fabric as he looked down at me, concern in his eyes.  
'Are you ok, darling? Luke said there was some tension between you and the camera man?' he asked, his hands on my hips making my head swim with fantasies of him naked above me, his hands on my hips as he plowed me into the mattress.  
'Yeah, no, I'm okay. Jonas and I have never feel been on the same page, but I think perhaps now we are. He told me to leave the magazine, get out while I had a much better offer standing, cause I won't find the respect I have with you guys in the magazine. Not for a long time. Are you ok? You look stressed. If this is about the show, don't sweat it, cause you've got this. However if I hear you playing Move It On Over, at 3 am again, I'll actually kill you.' Tom looked at me, a grin sweeping his gorgeous face, the gratitude in his smile dampening the anger and stress in his eyes a lot  
'It's not the show, love,' he said, as he captured my own, kissing me soundly. I moaned as I granted his tongue access, moving my free hand to cup his head as I wrapped my paper work filled hand around his waist. I heard a feminine gasp behind me, as the band chuckled; they must have sensed that tension Luke was talking about during the sound check. He pulled back, glancing behind me for a second, the anger in his eyes telling me exactly who was there, and saying I didn't want to see what look was on her face.  
'Hey, it's ok, love,' I said, tilting his head down so he would look at me. 'I'm not scared, I am a nobody remember, people don't care about me.' He smiled, kissing my forehead as if it say I care before he pulled the press pass lanyard from my neck, pulling me to where he had placed his guitar case to pull out a team pass for the party.  
'You have no idea how happy swapping that lanyard makes me,' he said, handing me the new pass. I grinned, slipping it around my neck before I grabbed the press pass from his hand and slipped it into my camera bag.  
'What, I keep all my passes,' I said as I caught the confusion in his eyes. 'And I'm pretty sure you and I can go over exactly how happy we make each other shortly.' I winked up at him, as he growled, kissing me sharply before letting me go.  
'I believe you want me to work for a living, Mr. Hiddleston,' I asked, as he grinned.  
'Indeed, darling, so hop to it.' 

I pulled my camera from it's bag as Elizabeth moved to talk to Tom. I rolled my eyes as I heard my name or variations of 'the help' being thrown around in her American accent. I turned and snapped them arguing, the flash stopping them instantly.  
'Damn, I thought that was someone else, with the cello. It's so dark back here, isn't it?' I asked sarcastically, before I turned and snapped Luke taking a sip of his chosen liquor. 'Don't worry, I won't tell.' Luke snickered, as I continued to snap away, hearing Elizabeth whine about the game she had been using Tom for to hide her relationship with Chris Evans, saying something about the fact I was a play thing for a bored boy.  
'No, Liz, I won't this time. I like her, a lot, I want her, and unlike last time when it was convenient to use the lie myself to get out of that blind date, I genuinely want to be with her,' Tom said in an adult tone of this-is-final.  
'But she's not like us,' she hissed up at him.  
'Thank god for that, because I fell for her innocence and her shyness. The very fact she's not like us, famous and egoistical, and self conscious like a normal person is what caught my eye,' he replied a little louder than before, not loud enough to be heard out the front, but not so quiet that their argument was still private. I heard her start again and decided to help him out.  
'Tom, baby, could you stand in the centre of band?' I asked, as I raised the camera to snap the band before Tom joined. I snapped the picture before Tom raced over to me and kissed me, bruising and claiming, making sure nobody mistook the feelings he had for me.

I continued to snap away as Tom and the band prepared for the performance, hoping I snapped some good ones for him. The stage manager appeared and told everyone to get into their places for the show. I squealed.  
'No, wait, I have to take photos of the pre show stage,' I said, starting to race towards the party on a mission as I felt a hand grab my ass, Tom looming down over me while my pussy started to drip. He ducked his lips to my ear as he kissed my lobe.  
'I hope you know that your tight ass and body in that dress, and that quick wit from your tongue has got my cock rock hard for you,' he whispered, his hand splaying on my belly as he pressed me back into him so I could feel just how hard he was. I whimpered, as he chuckled.  
'Not long now, love,' he whispered, tonguing my ear before he let me go do the job he paid me for. I caught a glimpse of Elizabeth, standing furious against the wall before she pushed away to join the audience.  
'If you don't back away from him, I will crush you,' she spat in my face before she left. I wiped my face as I looked around; Luke, Tom and a couple of members of the band had seen her intimations. Tom started towards me, but I shook my head and gave him a thumbs up. Ok, perhaps I had lied when I said I wasn't scared, I was shitting myself, but I wanted Tom and even she admitted she was using him. 

The performance was amazing and the vibe in the room told me that the rest of the party goers agreed. I had taken well over a few hundred snaps during the show before I had made my way through the crowd, snapping party goers together, taking pictures of Tom with party goers, the drinks on a tray, anything and everything I could before the battery died. Jonas had left soon after the show had finished, so I had missed him, which, ultimately, was a relief. Once my camera had died, I slipped backstage and packed my things away, ignoring the noise just beyond the curtain. Parties really weren't my thing and watching rich people getting inebriated, flaunting their riches and expensive taste wasn't my idea of entertainment. I smiled, having watched Tom be just as joy as the drunk men while drunk on the high of the show, that was what I could watch for ever. I saw his smile in my mind's eye, watching his eyes light up as he laughed, his crisp white short pulling taught over the muscle of his chest and abs and his lovely tailored pants cupping his thighs, his ass, his bulging cock oh-so nicely. I leaned my hands on the table and cocked my ass out little, shifting my weight from both heeled feet to just one, the movement allowing my thighs to rub together as my mental wandering continued. The bright stage lights hitting his curls, which were more blonde than copper this evening I had noticed, the tired lines around his eyes telling me that his body agreed with me on the fact that he needed to sit and chill for a day or two. The columns of his gorgeous neck that begged to be kissed and tasted as his hands, oh those hands of his, took up the task of caressing my ass over this tight red contraption Luke insisted I wear. /You never wear anything flashy during your interviews, sticking with smart casual, and then you stay way back in the team when you're with us. Time to show off the killer body of yours, missy, cause you've got it. Don't say you're fat, you're not and you know it. Ignore that everyone else says, listen to us, we're your friends and if they insult you, they have to deal with Tom and myself. Show Tom that body he's had glimpses of in everyday wear, he has no idea./ I smiled at what Luke had said. Would Tom be a fighter in words or fists? The idea of fists made my knees weak and my hands grip the table, it was so hot. 

A hand placed itself squarely on my ass cheek, cupping it nicely as a tall presence stood behind me. I felt a hard cock press against my ass as the hand on my ass squeezed, a breath caressing my shoulder before a kiss was pressed into my neck.  
'Where are you thinking about, darling?' I heard him ask, his lips seeking out the skin under my ear.  
'You,' I gasped, reaching back to place my hands on his thighs. He hummed, slipping his free hand around my hip and up my torso to cup my breast, which threatened to break free as he moulded in his fingers.  
'What about me, darling?' He whispered, letting the tip of his tongue to graze it's way down my neck and cross my shoulder.  
'You, and how much you in a suit turns me on,' I panted, tilting my hand to lean on his bicep as he moved his hand from my ass to my lower belly, pressing me back as he pushed his covered dick harder against my ass. I moaned. 'How much your body turns me on, your smile, the light in your eyes, the lines that tell me you're more exhausted than I feel and you need a moment or two just catch your breath, your heart and passion that pushes past that tired barrier so you can go out there and be that lively Tom the fans adore, that I adore. How much the fact I can walk in on you catnapping in the clothes you've just worn for an event and you smile as you hear me sneak around, organising your stuff, how much that lifts my heart and makes me fall for you more. How you adore your fans, even the crazy ones. Then as you interrupted me, I was wondering if you were a verbal fighter or a physical fighter, and the idea of you raising your fists to defend me, gods that turned me on even more.' He gave my breast one good squeeze before he turned me, setting me up on the table as he spread my legs and reached between them. I moaned as I felt his fingertips graze my soaked lips, his eyes igniting with passion.  
'Well, love, I hope it turns you on that for you I would happily get into a fist fight if someone hurts you,' he said as his fingers curled around my thong and tugged, snapping the lace there and at my hip. 'What's this?' He asked, pulling the throng free from under my dress and held it up.  
'I believe it was once the only thong I owned,' I panted, watching as he stuffed it into his guitar case before he dragged me to the edge of the table and settled between my thighs.  
'I guess that means you'll just have to go pantieless when you wear such sexy, figure hugging outfits,' he replied as he leaned forward and kissed me, his tongue on heat by the thick sexual tension between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his wet fingers move back to my lips, pushing past them and fingering me deep while his other hand pressed against my tailbone, holding me steady. I moaned against my lover's lips, both of us moving in sync as I changed the angle of hips for better access. Our lips moved in unison and he fingered my wet pussy with one of his gorgeous fingers. It wasn't long before a second finger joined in the fun and he started working them to stretch my pussy so I could attempt to take his thick cock. The passion of his tongue and the pressure of his fingers on my g-spot were becoming too much to bare and I heard my own broken whimpers begging to cum as my fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and jacket.  
'Cum for me,' he whispered against my lips, giving me permission to let go. I tried to remain as quiet as I could, letting my cries be swallowed up by Tom's lips, while his fingers flew in and out of my clenching pussy. I took hold of his hair, tugging harder than I intended, causing him to bit my lips in surprise. I clung to him as my insides continued to quake, only letting him go when I felt like I wasn't about to disappear off the face of the earth. I felt him remove his fingers and grab a team shirt that had been made for the night, wiping his fingers on it. His arms were then around me, tight and protective as I felt his lips on my ear.

'As much as I want to taste you again, love, I want you properly, in a bed,' he whispered, gently removing me from the table and helping me to stand. I steadied myself as a couple of blushing band members quickly retrieved their instruments, patting Tom on the back as they said good night. I blushed as Tom kissed the top of my head and picked up my camera bag and the shirts, noticing there was four in his hands. I looked at him confused as he stuffed the shirts in to our clothes bag, both of us deciding to bring one bag of clothes this morning instead of two, and he winked.  
'You'll see,' he said, tossing the bag over his shoulder before picking up his guitar case and offering me his hand. I looked around our small area and picked up our phones, knowing Luke would pick them up for us but I had the key cards to our rooms in my phone case, before I took his hand, and he all but dragged me to the car. 

After he had tossed our things in the boot of the car and he had helped me in, we were off. Neither of us could really stop touching each other and we made quick work of the trip back to the hotel. We basically leapt from the car before we grabbed everything we could from the car, I bent over the seat to check the floor.  
'Oh fuck, woman, I'll take you right here if you keep showing me your bare ass,' I heard him say as I stood, pulling my dress down as I looked at him. 'We'll check it in the morning, baby, get over here and kiss me.' I grinned as I shut that day and walked over to him, kissing him soundly, passionately before I pulled back.  
'Mmmm, so sweet, my Tom, I want to get you upstairs and naked,' I whispered as he groaned, picking up the larger items before we raced to the elevator. 

Once the doors were shut, we were in each other's arms, kissing, touching, feeling every part of our lover's clothed body. I was pressed into the shiny elevator wall, one of my knees on his hip as he held it up there, bucking against my pussy. The doors opened and a woman gasped; I pulled back to look as Tom suckled on my neck, the woman looking horrified as she covered two young children's eyes as her husband give us thumbs up for behind his family. I moaned, pulling his lips back to mine as I heard the woman say 'no respect, there are families here', the only comeback I could think of being 'it's midnight, you should expect lovers to have their hands on each other by midnight'. Finally the elevator doors opened on our floor and Tom stooped to pick up our stuff as I held the door for him. He all but ran to his door, the further of the two rooms and opened it, moving in to dump the bags. I grinned, opening my door as Tom poked his head out.  
'Give me a moment, darling, I'll be right there,' he said as I giggled, nodding.  
'Hurry up, baby,' I replied as he winked and ducked back into the room. I pushed open my door, turning on the lights and wincing. Shit, why was the bed a bomb site? I grabbed the clothes as I left my phone to load the emails, tossing said clothes into my suitcase before scribbling around the room for the dirty underwear and clothes that I had left there, not having expected visitors, tossing the soiled clothes into the pocket that I had throw the rest of my dirty clothes. My phone alerted me to new emails and I flicked through them to find the ones regarding Tom and work, as I pulled the curtains. One email caught my attention and I opened it, stilling with my hand on the curtain as I read the message from Elizabeth's PR team. I felt tears bubble over when I saw the photos that were attached, feeling the world disappear from under my feet as I forwarded the message to Tom and Luke with a simple 'idle threat or have I actually done something wrong?' before I checked for Luke's rundown of tomorrow. 

'You know, you look beyond stunning standing there, working away,' I heard Tom say, his body right next to mine, as he reached for my phone. 'But you do nothing but work, time to put the phone down and just be,' he whispered, pulling the phone from my fingers and placing it on the suitcase behind him. I sniffed and wiped my face, a little shaken by the threat I had just read as he turned me.  
'What's wrong? I thought you wanted...' Tom had bent to look up at me, his eyes concerned and confused.  
'No, no, I do want you, I do want this,' I said, cupping his cheeks with shaking hands and leaning forward. 'It's nothing that can't wait, besides I forwarded it to Luke. He'll know what to do.' I leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pushed the black cloud aside and focused on the here and now. Tom was right; I worked 24/7, it was time to just be and I wanted to be with him. Tom moaned into my lips and stood up straightish, pulling me against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hummed, kissing with this man was well and truly intoxicating. 

We pulled back and looked at each other, both of us searching the other's eyes and face for a small sign of doubt before we pulled each other back into a kiss. Our kiss had changed, become more fevered, more heated, more sexual as our hands began to roam. His hand wandered to my ass, before the other cupped my breast. I moaned, my breast was so sensitive to his touch. He reached up and pulled the strap from my shoulder and let my bare breast fall from the dress. His hand was there, cupping, moulding, teasing my breast as I whimpered against his lips. Suddenly his mouth was gone from mine, latching on to my breast, tonguing, toying, tasting my tit as I cried out, cupping his head to me. He looked up at me as I watched him, his eyes alight with determination to please. I couldn't contain the whimpers, the moans, the cries as he worked on my tit, and I didn't even notice that he had undone my dress until it was at my waist and he was switching breast. I moaned loudly, moving to unbutton his jacket and shirt, loosening the tie so I could push the clothes off of his shoulders and body. I let my fingers move across his bare chest and torso, enjoying the velvet like skin stretch over these abdominal muscles of his. He grinned as he pulled back, picking me up and tossing me on the bed. I took in the sight of him, standing there shirtless, licking my lips; gods knew it wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, or naked for that matter, he regularly answered the door in just a towel, which more often than not became not a towel. But this was the first time I would be allowed to look, to drink in the tall glass of water in front of me. He grinned.  
'You like what you see, darling,' he said, toeing off his shoes and socks. I nodded, licking my lips as I raised my stiletto and rubbed his cock gently with the ball of it. I moaned at the sight of him shuddering, his hand grabbing my foot and pulling off the shoe, before dripping his fingers into my pussy. I watched as he stared down at me, holding my bare foot steady while he fingered me over and over, before he stopped and brought his fingers up to lick them clean. I groaned as he tongued the tip of his finger, teasingly before he caught my other ankle and ripped off my other shoe, leaning forward to suckle on my inner thigh. I panted, reaching between my thighs to grab his hair as his hand found the zipper for my dress. He slowly unzipped it as he made his way up my thigh, kissing and nipping the skin there as I yelped. 

Then the dress was gone and his tongue and lips were on my pussy, his mouth making love to my slick tunnel once again. I cried out, my head tossed from side to side as he wound me up. The feeling was so damn good and I was climb higher and higher before he stopped. I whimpered, as he slid up my body and kissed me, once again letting me taste myself on his tongue. I felt cloth under my bare legs and I hummed.  
'You have too many clothes on,' I panted, pushing him up to standing as I licked my lips.  
'What are you going to do about it?' he asked, as I reached forward, making quick work of his belt and trousers. I gasped at the beauty of his engorged cock, never having seen him hard in the light before. I leaned forward and bit hard on the skin of his V, suckling on the skin to mark him as taken while I reached up and stroked his beautiful cock. I looked up at him as fingers waived themselves into what was once a bun, seeing his eye dark with lust and something more. I ran the tip of my tongue along his contours before I moved to tongue his balls. The hand in my hair tightened as i heard him moan, spurring me on to take his sack gently in my mouth, and suckle on them. He moaned and whimpered, holding me tight to his balls before he pulled back.  
'I want you, love, I want to bury myself into your wet heat,' he moaned, detangling himself from my hair before he kicked off the trousers and scooped me up. He kissed me like a dying man, laying me in the pillows as he cupped my head with one hand and my risen thigh in the other, his weight on me completely. I moaned, feeling him move to line himself up before he hesitated. 

'I'm on the pill, darling,' I said against his lips as he moaned and pushed inside me. I cried out, as he waited, knowing it had been a long time since I had last had sex and letting my body adjust to his rather large appendage. I slowly started to wriggle against him, wanting more and he groaned, pulling back only to thrust back inside me. I cried out, enjoying the stretch of his cock as he whimpered.  
'Fuck, aahhh, you're so tight,' he panted as he moved slowly, his cock pushing deeper inside me until there was nowhere else to fill, his head pressed firmly against my core. And still he moved, slowly, steadily, until I couldn't take the agonising speed.  
'Oh gods, Tom, have me,' I panted as he groaned, slamming into me hard enough that I cried out. He looked down at me with such heartfelt concern that I hadn't had from my high school flings; but he wasn't a high school boy, nor was I a high school girl. He was all man and I had fallen for him hard over the short time we had work together. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, caressing his cheek as he turned into my palm before slamming into me again just as well. My eye rolled back and my nails grazed their way down his chest and torso to dig into his ass, his thrusts moving faster as he understood my nails biting command. I bucked to meet him thrust for thrust, our bodies falling into a fevered rhythm of frantic fucking and loving that was long overdue.  
'I've wanted you since that first interview, darling, when you gave me that awkward interview and dropped your script, bending over to show that delicious arse of yours, before you stumbled and I caught you with a handful of breast,' he panted, his fingers firmly in my hair as his hand traveled up and down my thigh, grabbing handfuls of ass each time. 'Then that photo shoot, when you turned up in those shorts and that singlet, wearing those braces and the light shirt to prevent sunburn, and showed me I was definitely right in thinking you have quite the body under your boxy work clothes.' He leaned forward to kiss me, 'God, how badly did I want to fuck you every way to Sunday, but Luke had told me that you hated it at the magazine. I told him to hire you, and then you would travel with me. The early ass mornings when i woke up thinking I could slip to the hotel gym without anyone knowing, and I would find you finished your own work out and working in the gym cafe, wearing a whole lot of not a lot, and getting to know you as you insisted I eat and breathe before I worked out. I don't think you quite understand how hard it is to workout with a raging hard on, knowing your favourite fangirl is watching when she's meant to be working and planning her next fan fiction.' I groaned, not even mildly embarrassed as he picked up the pace and slid his arm under my ass to change the angle. 'I've fallen for my assistant and I'm not even a little bit guilty that I've moved on from the friend zoning. After all, my assistant has a shirt that tells me she loves me.' I blushed, pulling down into a kiss, making a mental note to ask him about the fan fiction, as together, we picked up the pace. I hooked my other leg onto his hip and whimpered as I felt his fullness snug inside me. I could feel myself starting to teeter on the edge of ecstasy as his hips started to buck harder and faster, his body moving erratically.  
'Tom, I'm going to...' I panted against his lips as he nodded.  
'I'm going to, too,' he gasped, as my knees hugged his rib cage, the change in angle so amazing that we both started to shake, 'Cum with me, darling.' I didn't need to be told twice; I cried out, my body stiffening and my nails dug into his arse cheeks as I rode out that blissful orgasm the beautiful had given me; the three one for this evening. Above me, my lover shook as he struggled to keep his thrusts going, my sudden tightening driving him wild. I pulled into me with a bit of my nails, and I felt his seed coat my inner walls with pulses from his rock hard dick, and sexual grunts from his throat as he rode me hard and swallow. I moaned with pleasure as he hit my core with every in thrust until my pussy was beyond full with his seed. 

I retracted my nails from his behind as he rested his forehead on mine, my hands cupping his cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him gently, tenderly and he moaned, rolling us so we were on our sides, his arms encasing me as we kissed the most gently kiss we had ever kissed. It felt so good to be in his arms, in his bed, in his life. Better than I could have dreamed. I felt him start to soften and slip from me and he whined.  
'What is it,' I asked as he pouted.  
'I want to stay there,' he pouted as I smiled, looking between us; he was still huge soft.  
'Well, I'm sure you'll be inside me sooner rather than later,' I replied as I nuzzled his name. 'How did you know about the fan fiction?' Tom laughed and rolled on to his back, pulling the sheets out from under us and tucking us in before he pulled me into him. 'Well, you remember that night in London, when you disappeared from that event while Lizzy was there and you had gone back to the hotel, finished the necessary paper work for Luke and started on the liquor you had purchased on the walk back to the hotel.' I glowered, that night had been a shitty night; I hadn't been working for Tom long, a little more than a week, maybe, and the journos in the crowd kept asking if they were together. I had been getting angrier and angrier, knowing that Tom wasn't keen on those questions and knowing that their relationship was murky to say the least. That was until I ran into an ex, who was dating some rich model who was at the event too. He had cornered me and started asking questions, who was I dating to get in, saying that whoever he was must have been an easy man to please cause I was a shitty lay. When I said I was there on business, he had laughed saying that was the only way I could have gotten in. I hadn't meant to say it, but the words 'yeah, well, Tom Hiddleston certainly roars my name at night' fell off my tongue before I could stop them. I had been so angry and horrified, afraid that I would lose my job for what I had said, that I left, stopping by a cheap liquor store to buy cheap vodka, whiskey, gin and mixers, RTDs, anything that I could carry. Then once at the hotel, I finished up the papers for Luke, sending them through before I broke down, drinking the RTDs like water as I cried and cried.  
'I remember,' I said, as he ran his finger tip over my creased brow.  
'Well, I had seen you walk off, thinking you had just gone to the bathroom. It wasn't until I was confronted by this random guy, saying that I shouldn't play games with a good girl's heart, and that I should choose between the woman I was dancing around the elephant with, or the girl who I was sleeping with. That confused me, but I know it had something to do with you, so I found Luke and asked if he had seen you, and he hadn't. So I tried to find you, starting where I had thought you had gone. I had made my way around the entire event before Luke stopped me to say that your paper work had come through, so we both guessed you were at the hotel and left.' 

I remembered blurrily Tom somehow breaking into my room somewhere around the 18th RTD, picking me up from my curled up ball on the floor as I snivelled. 'Luke had your spare key and let me in, both of us worried by the sight of you shaking on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of cheap liquor. I checked on you before I asked Luke to pick up whatever fast food he could find open at that hour, which he did, stunned by what he saw. I can't say I had seen it before myself,' he said, kissing my forehead. 'You still don't remember anything after that?' I looked up at him and shook my head, it was just a vast black. 'Well, once I joined you on the floor, you started crying, saying you're a bad person and bad persons, your words not mine, get punishablised. I didn't understand the rest of it since you were crying and had curled up into my crotch so you were talking into my...'  
'Oh good gods, tell me I didn't,' I said, horrified by my own drunken endeavours.  
'Just wait, there's a lot of story to tell,' he said, and I cringed. 'You were talking into my cock, which made me stir, after all I am only a man, and I hadn't had that sort of attention of a woman in a long time. No, I haven't slept with Elizabeth,' he said, as I opened my mouth to ask and he covered it. 'After you calmed down, I helped you up and you grabbed two RTDs, handing one to me, before opening the other for yourself, the box you had was a 24 pack and they were the last two you had. So instead of opening mine I drank yours, so you only ended up with half a bottle at the most. You explained that you had been angry and jealous of Elizabeth, saying that you didn't have to been physically there to see how toxic the affair between Liz and I was, that you had been seeing it in photographs since the first photos had dropped and you weren't the only one. For a drunk woman, you were the first person who had come out and said it, and I realised that if what Liz and I had wasn't so toxic, I wouldn't be so attracted to you. Then you went for on a tangent about how all men were blind and that they couldn't see what's right in front of them and that you must be, quote, fucking invisible, end quote, because you would never even consider treating me the way she treats me, that I deserved a woman who wouldn't lead, who wouldn't follow, but would stand beside me through everything, and then everything would be alright.' 

I watched him with my chin on his chest as he looked at the ceiling, pausing in the middle of the story. He was thinking, remembering what he had been thinking that drunk evening, as his fingers made lazy circles on my shoulder.  
'It was about then that Luke returned with fish and chips, and he enquired about you. I told him that you were plastered, but that I was working on the why, and that after the next morning I didn't think it would be a regular occurrence. He was pretty sure it wouldn't happen again in the near future as well, and told me to stick with you in case you took a turn. And so we ate fish and chips, or I fed you fish and chips to try and soak up the worst of the alcohol in your system to try and minimise the alcohol poison I was sure you had just given yourself. And you told me between mouthfuls about your shitty boyfriends in school, emphasising the boy repeatedly. How they used you for school work and sex and how stupid you were to let them. I tried to tell you that you were young and that it didn't make you stupid, but my protests fell on drunk ears. You told me that you hadn't had sex since you were 16 if you could call it sex, and you asked me how end I thought you were. I knew you were younger than myself and Luke but I was mildly surprised when you said you were 25. Then you told me you had learnt to channel all your sexual energy in to writing fan fiction.' I blushed bright red as he grinned at me. 'I asked what you wrote about and you nonchalantly replied 'you and sex and you'. I had to admit I blushed, I knew people write things about me, but I had never really looked. You grabbed my phone and got yourself on twitter, showing me an account on there where you had your writing, both the photos and the links. I read a few of the photos as you giggled, say that you had never imagined showing me your writing. I was in awe with your writing to be honest. I couldn't put the stories down and I almost missed you as you stumbled over the corner of the bed, I hadn't even heard you go to the bathroom. Luke did, however, he told me the next morning. I caught you though and you fell astride my lap, there was no way of hiding my cock, you had felt it. I should have stopped it then, and you even tried to move, you knew it was wrong to do when you were that drunk. But as you wriggled, the friction on both of our starved parts was exquisite. You bit your lip, the way you do every time you look at me and your eyes glowed the same way; that's how I know you want me just as bad as I want you, and it takes all my strength not to seize you up and have you. Then you leaned forward and kissed me gently, your hand cupping my cheek as you rolled your hips. It felt so good, tasting a woman, feeling her against me, it didn't take long before we both came undone. And fuck did I want more, so did you, but I couldn't. Not when there was a chance you wouldn't remember. Not after you had just spent the better half of an hour explaining to me how your exes had used you. And you started crying hysterically, claiming that you had just raped me and that I was going to fire you for your behaviour at the party cause you had told your ex that we were sleeping together and that you were a bad person. I couldn't hurt you, so I put you to bed, giving you a bottle of water and held you as you cried yourself to sleep. I slept until Luke came in and woke me up, helping me clean up before I changed and went to that morning's meeting. Sometime during the meeting, Luke told me you were on the way and that you didn't remind the night, that's when I decided I wanted to woo you, get to know you better before I asked you to be my partner. Didn't realise Elizabeth would try to foil my attempts left, right and centre. I really didn't want to hurt you.' 

I frowned at him and turned his head to look him in the eye. He felt guilty, about Elizabeth, about the secret night lap dance I gave him and knew nothing about.  
'You haven't hurt me, Tom,' I whispered as he looked pained and doubtful. I moved so I was astride his cock, which is hard again. I groaned as I took him into me. 'You haven't hurt me, Tom. Honestly. I have noticed the arguments and tension between you. And I didn't remember what happened that night, but you said that I kissed you, which meant I started it. You and I both know it will have been weird if suddenly you started dating your new personal assistant. At least you waited. I'm not hurt by your actions, Tom, I'm really not.' I hummed, 'but you do have two months of tension to release.' He groaned as he sat up, moving onto his knees on the bed.  
'Tension, huh?' he asked, as he held me suspended over the bed, my knees hooked up over his arms while he cradled me into his strong embrace.  
'Yep, after all you said you've read my fan fiction, have you been able to release into more than just your hand,' I taunted, crying out as he pulled back and pounded in to me hard.  
'Like that, little one,' he growled, as he did it again to emphasis his point. I cried out again, nodding frantically, running my fingers over his chest and shoulder as I panted.  
'Yes, gods, yes, Tom, like that, oh dear gods fuck me Tom, please, fuck me,' I begged, until he covered my mouth with his, fucking me hard just like I asked him to. I had never begged for anything in my life, but for Tom I would beg. I had a feeling I'd begging for a lot more before the night was through, I'll deal with the threats in the morning, we both would. Together.


End file.
